<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If you love someone, you tell them by alliewrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932776">If you love someone, you tell them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliewrites/pseuds/alliewrites'>alliewrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Wedding, karl probably gives good advice, no beta we die like george in manhunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliewrites/pseuds/alliewrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you love someone, you tell them. Even if it's messy and even if it scares the shit out of you. Especially if it scares the shit out of you.  </p><p>Because one day you might be the best man at their wedding, and you’re stuck watching as they marry someone else. One day, all you’re left with is the burden of knowing you let the love of your life slip away because you were too late.</p><p>or: George is Dream’s best man, and there’s some unresolved feelings between them - but he’s getting married and George isn’t about to ruin his best friends wedding. </p><p>Probably.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, GeorgeNotFound &amp; Karl Jacobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If you love someone, you tell them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a bit of writing practice :) I hope you enjoy this little oneshot. I am considering using this concept again and making a multiple part book, but I wanted to try this style first. There may be a little bit of swearing but other than that the overall concept should be PG friendly!</p><p>I also want to note that if any ccs express their discomfort for this I will happily take it down :)</p><p>Comments are appreciated, and they encourage me. </p><p>This is also my take on the song Good Grief by Bastille. Originally, that song is more about death, there is no death in this fic I promise. It's mostly based around the lyric "what's going to be left of the world if you're not in it?"</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/enderallie?s=20">twitter</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on George! You have to climb up here! I promise you, the view is incredible!"</p><p>George stood on the balcony, looking up and watching hesitantly as his best friend climbed up the fire escape of the large brick building determined to make it to the roof. George covered his eyes, afraid that his friend, who was several floors above him, was going to slip on the wet metal and fall seventy feet down to the ground.</p><p>He peered through a gap in his fingers, and he saw Clay standing and looking out at the city with his hand shielding his eyes from the sun. Light sparkled against the droplets of rain that coated the entire structure. The rain had stopped only half an hour prior, and the refreshing smell lingered in the air. That was how Clay got George on the fire escape in the first place: he loved the smell, it reminded him of back home in England.</p><p>Clay shouted down to George, trying to convince him to join him. But George was happy to stay safely where he was.</p><p>When Clay gave up the pestering, he started to climb up more and more floors. It was a sight to see: a man with an expensive and perfectly tailored tuxedo scaling the side of a huge, expensive hotel. He had to be several hundred feet in the air, and yet he had no fear. If anything it made him run up the stairs faster, desperate to get to the top. Rather it was rational or not was out of the question, and even if George tried to convince him that he should be sitting in the safe and secure hotel room, it would go in one ear and out the other.</p><p>He had grown used to this long ago.</p><p>The first night George and he met in person, when the brunette moved to Florida for work, Clay forced him to scale a scrawny tree with him to watch a sunset, insisting the view was that much better at the top.</p><p>"But I can see the same from down here!" George had argued.</p><p>"It's not the same!"</p><p>"Is that tree even stable?"</p><p>"We'll find out!"</p><p>"It's not like I can see the colour of the sky anyways! It's all piss yellow for me!"</p><p>"Too bad"</p><p>George was right to be hesitant, because once he got a couple branches above the ground, the branch he grabbed snapped and he ended up in the emergency room with a fractured arm. Now, no matter what stupid activity Clay was perusing, George would stay put, simply watching his friend from a safe distance and biting his tongue hoping he didn't get hurt.</p><p>Though even today, it seemed Clay was a little more daring. He liked to take risks, but he still had common sense. Suddenly it was different now, as if he wasn't thinking straight. He was purposely being careless.</p><p>When George found him after lunch, he was sitting on the railing of the balcony, dangling his feet over the ledge as if it was only a two foot drop to the ground. It was still raining then, and the metal railings were so slippery one mistake would cause him to fall off. Now, he was insisting on seeing the roof and the view as the fog dissipated, and he climbed the rusty and still slippery fire escape without a fear in the world.</p><p>But, it was his wedding day, after all. They say men do crazy things on their wedding day.</p><p>George wasn't about to tell him to get down, because he knew that his friend was simply not going to listen. If anything, the discouragement would only provoke the boy to do something more stupid out of spite.</p><p>Besides, he was content with leaning against the secure railing and watching Clay. It served as a distraction. He let himself get lost listening to the shouts and taunts as they floated through the air, getting farther and quieter as the blonde got higher up. On this fire escape, it was just the two of them. George could almost forget that in a few short hours, Clay would share his first dance with his new wife. He could forget that in under twenty-four hours, he would be on a plane back to the UK and the only trace left of him in Florida would be a goodbye note taped to his empty apartment's refrigerator. He could pretend that he didn't have to leave because he was hopelessly, beyond any doubt, in love with the man about to be married. In his little bubble, it was the two of them and no one else. Here, he didn't have to face the reality of what would be left of his world when Clay wasn't in it.</p><p>"I know how you feel about him" Sierra's words rang through the back of George's mind. He could still picture her, sitting across the restaurant table from him with an evil smirk. Her blonde hair hung over her shoulders in perfect curls and her piercing blue eyes stared directly at him with an accusing expression. He remembers the feeling of his stomach falling to the ground and his rush of anxiety making it hard for him to breathe.</p><p>"I-I don't know what you're talking about" George tried to play it off, but his face had already turned beat red, and he stumbled over his words. He turned his head in the direction of the bathroom, where Clay had gone, but his friend wasn't around.</p><p>When he turned back to Sierra, her smirk had changed into a serious face. She sighed, "Please, it's so obvious, he's the only one who's oblivious. So, listen up. Here's how it's going to go, okay?"</p><p>They had never gotten along, even when they first met. From the start it was a competition, over who Clay liked better and who was a bigger priority in his life. It was a competition that George just kept losing. It was his fault, because he could never speak up. First, she kicked George out of the apartment so she could move in, and then she started to plan things for her and Clay to do together every day, so that George had no time. Even around the apartment, photographs of the two boys, and gifts from the brunette, those all went missing. She was smart, patient, able to do things so that Clay wouldn't notice. One by one, traces of George left the apartment until it was as if he had never been there in the first place.</p><p>The day that Clay told George he was thinking of proposing was the day that George lost for good.</p><p>"Clay already named you his best man, so you have to be there for the wedding. But the day after? I want you gone. Okay? Go back to England, or move in with Nick, I don't care. I want you to leave, or I will make your life a living hell"</p><p>"You can't do that," George claimed.</p><p>"I can" Sierra said, lifting her left hand up and displaying the large obnoxious rock on her finger, "I'm the bride, I can do whatever I want"</p><p>It had been three weeks since that conversation.</p><p>There were times where George felt a burst of confidence, and he almost told Clay everything. From the first moment in that old Pizza Hut, when he had sauce on his face that he just couldn't get rid of and Clay used his thumb to get rid of it, that was when he realized there was more than just a friendship between them. Then two months later, when George had a bad day, Clay and him FaceTimed for twelve hours straight because the blonde refused to hang up until George smiled. That was the moment he really fell. He wanted to tell him everything.</p><p>But he never got the words out.</p><p>The voice in the back of his mind kept pestering him, reminding him that if he didn't say anything, he was admitting defeat. Yet, every single time, he'd just bite his tongue and tell himself to forget it. There was another voice that taunted him, his voice of reason, and it reminded him that Clay loved Sierra. Why else would he have asked her to marry him? It was foolish for him to try and ruin it. He loved Clay, romantically or platonically it didn't matter, what did matter was that when you love someone, you do everything you can to make them happy, to make sure they get everything they deserve. Clay was in love with Sierra, and she made him happy. He deserved to have a fancy wedding and a wonderful marriage. George was not going to let himself ruin that. He wasn't going to be selfish.</p><p>But the clock was ticking down, and he didn't know if he could leave without admitting how he felt.</p><p>"What's on your mind?"</p><p>George had gotten so lost in thought that when he came crashing back into reality Clay was stood a few feet from him on the fire escape. He jumped back in fear and gripped the bar for bloody life, which earned a chuckle from the other.</p><p>George tried to put on an angry face, and yell at his friend to not do that, but then he burst out laughing, and Clay followed shortly.</p><p>"The look on your face!"</p><p>"Why would you do that!"</p><p>Clay said something, but it was inaudible because he was laughing so hard. George's heart grew, and he found himself smiling big. There was something about Clay's laughter, it just made everything bad disappear.</p><p>The blonde doubled over, holding his chest. Every time he tried to stop himself, he just laughed harder. Then of course, George laughed because Clay sounded like a fucking tea kettle.</p><p>Thinking of a distraction, George fake scoffed: "You're going to ruin your suit if you keep carelessly running around! It was like three-thousand dollars and the tailor specifically said not to get it wet!"</p><p>"What are you? My mom? It'll be fine" Clay chuckled.</p><p>George rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Well, it's almost five o'clock and you need to be ready and stand at the altar at half passed or else you'll never hear the end of it from Sierra."</p><p>Clay imitated George, rolled his eyes, "Whatever" he then held out his hand, gesturing for George to take it, "Come up to the roof with me! I climbed up here after the rehearsal dinner last night, you need to see the view of the skyline!"</p><p>"No thank you" George protested, "There is no way I am climbing this death trap"</p><p>"Please" Clay grabbed his friend's hand and tugged on him, "It's my wedding day! This is like the last time it'll be just the two of us! And the groom gets what the groom wants!"</p><p>"Technically only the bride gets what the bride wants" George corrected, but it was no use arguing, because Clay was already pulling him up the fire escape, and he was willfully following.</p><p>---</p><p>The scene was incredible, and it almost made George forget about the stupidly terrifying journey up, where he almost slipped and fell several times. The sun had started setting, and the sky was slowly fading into darker shades. George couldn't see what they were, to him everything was just yellow, but he couldn't care much. He could see for miles, the entire city, even where his apartment was. The glass on the skyscrapers reflected like crystals, and the rain had left every colour more vibrant, less grey. It was a perfect day for a wedding.</p><p>George felt his stomach drop, because even though he anticipated it, he wasn't ready for when reality came crashing in. This really was one of their last moments together. Soon, he'd have to rush the blonde down to the room to fix up his hair, and then Clay would be stood at the altar, with George to his left as his best man. Once the wedding started they wouldn't be able to get another moment together, and George had already made plans to slip out silently after he made his best man speech.</p><p>George furrowed his eyebrows, a sudden realization dawning on him. These were their last moments, and rather they were good or bad, it didn't change the fact that they would never see each other again.</p><p>So that's why George spoke up, a burst of confidence controlling him: "Before you get married to Sierra I have to tell you something"</p><p>Clay looked over at George, his smile still plastered on his face. But then he must've seen how serious his friend had become, because slowly that smile had faded, "What's wrong?"</p><p>"It's nothing bad!" George said quickly, "It's just that... things are changing, and things are going to be different now..."</p><p>He trailed off, because once again, he didn't know what to say. Yet, for the first time in his life, he wasn't going to find a way out. He knew beyond a doubt that he wasn't going to let either of them leave this rooftop without saying something.</p><p>"Do you know why I asked Sierra to marry me?" Clay suddenly spoke, and George looked over confused. The blonde looked down, smiled and chuckled slightly, "It was soon, you know that. Her and I had only been dating for six months, and she had just moved in. But I still did it"</p><p>"It was sudden," George agreed. His stomach dropped as he remembered the day that Clay told him the news. He remembered how happy his friend was and how hard it was for him to fake excitement for him.</p><p>"You know why I did it?" Clay asked again, and he looked back up at his best friend, "Because I was taught when I was younger that there are very few things in life that go right, and very few things that stay; I was taught, that if you love someone, you tell them, and if you want to keep someone around, you do something about it."</p><p>George stared back at his friend, their eyes locking as the atmosphere started to close in around them. If you love someone, you tell them. Those seven words started to ring through George's head as he stared up at Clay. In the back of his mind, he tried to find a deeper meaning.</p><p>Clay stared back at him, as if he was daring for George to say something back. But the brunette stood frozen.</p><p>"George, can you promise me something, please?" Clay asked. George nodded.</p><p>Clay's eyes flickered down to the shorter man's lips, then he reached forward, resting his hand on the bottom of George's jaw and tilting it up. The spot where his hand rested started to burn, and the contact made every single little doubt slip away into thin air. He leant against the touch, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. There was only one thing that mattered now, and that was what was happening between the two of them on the roof.</p><p>Clay bit his bottom lip and spoke again, "If you're in love with someone, you tell them. Even if it scares the living hell out of you. You have to tell them, because we only know if we missed our chance when it's too late"</p><p>We only know if we missed our chance when it's too late.</p><p>The way Clay strained his words, emphasizing the word we, it finally gave George the courage he needed. So he reached up with his arm, gently running his hands through the freshly cut hair on the back of Clay's head. Then, slowly, he pulled the taller boy's face down, and their faces were only mere centimetres apart. He paused, feeling the ghost of Clay's shallow breaths against his lips. He didn't move; he dared the blonde to finally close the gap. Neither moved an inch, as if they were both too afraid to know what happened when they finally crossed over the line.</p><p>"Even if it scares the hell out of you" Clay whispered.</p><p>In a small act of courage, George spoke softly, "Especially if it scares the hell out of you"</p><p>And then his phone rang.</p><p>The two pushed away as if one of them was covered in poison, staring at each other like they had just committed the worst crime in the world. George's eyes widened. Clay coughed and then turned to the skyline quickly, leaning over the barrier of the building and putting his head in his hands, ashamed. George fumbled in his pockets, trying to find his phone, his mind moving a million miles per second.</p><p>"Hello?" He answered, eyes still trained on his friend.</p><p>"George! Where the hell are you boys!" It was Clay's mom, and she sounded frustrated, "You were supposed to be down here five minutes ago"</p><p>Clay could hear his mother's voice, and he perked up. George looked down at his watch, and realized they were in fact late.</p><p>"We'll be right there, so sorry!"</p><p>He hung up the phone, and stared at Clay. The tension had returned, and neither dared to speak a word. Clay opened his mouth to speak, but then shut it quickly. His eyes were wide as if he was a deer in oncoming traffic.</p><p>It was so easy for George to just bite his tongue again. He could forget it happened, and convince himself that what they almost did was surely just a figment of his imagination. Clay was always the one who spoke up. Back when they were younger, and when they would fight, Clay would always be the first to speak up and apologize.</p><p>George hated everything about confrontation. But he wasn't going to let himself stay quiet anymore.</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>Clay stayed silent.</p><p>"Do you love me?"</p><p>Those four words left George's mouth before he could catch himself.</p><p>But those four words were enough to knock sense into Clay, and his eyes narrowed and his expression hardened.</p><p>"I'm getting married. Today" he replied, a tone of pure annoyance. He pushed past George, heading back towards the fire escape.</p><p>George almost let him go. But it was out in the open now, what did he have left to lose?</p><p>"That isn't a yes or no answer"</p><p>Clay stopped dead in his tracks, and he turned his head but couldn't bear to look at George in the eyes. For a second, he hesitated and his expression softened. He opened his mouth again to say something, but then he shook his head.</p><p>"Forget it. I'll meet you down at the altar"</p><p>And then George was left alone on the roof, speechless.</p><p>-----</p><p>When George walked into the venue, he was taken aback from the beauty. Everything was white, and silver. The altar was covered in dozens of white roses, enough to make the entire room smell of the sweet flowers. Soft orchestral music played in the background. The beams of light from the setting sun shun through the stained glass windows, filling the room with rich colours.</p><p>The worst part of it all, was it was the wedding George always pictured he'd have with Clay. Whenever he fantasized about them finally having their happy ending, this was it.</p><p>"There you are man" Nick said, appearing beside George and knocking George out of his state. He slung his arm around his shoulder, "We were beginning to think the two of you ran off together"</p><p>George laughed off the joke, and then tried to distract himself by looking around the room. Nick didn't know how he felt, he wasn't about to blurt it all out now.</p><p>Then he saw Clay. He stood at the altar, talking to the priest and adjusting the sleeves of his jacket. The light reflected off his face and shun through his hair, and he was quite literally glowing. The priest told a joke, and he could tell by the half amused expression on the blonde's face that it was a bad joke, but then he laughed along genuinely.</p><p>George loved him.</p><p>"I still think I should have been the best man" Nick started to blabber on, "I mean, come on. My speech is going to be a bazillion times better than whatever crap you wrote. Did you even write a toast? You probably didn't, knowing you! You leave everything until the last minute I wouldn't be surprised if you write it under the table at dinner"</p><p>The two slowly made their way down the aisle, both looking around at the large hall. Nick continued to joke, and George tried his best to laugh along. As the sun continued to set, the hall got darker and the millions of small fairy lights started to appear around like fireflies. It was mesmerizing, the perfect fairytale wedding.</p><p>Sierra finally won.</p><p>Halfway down the aisle, Clay and George locked eyes. Neither boy let their emotions show, they just stared. Clay was the first to look away, and he turned to Karl to crack a joke. When Nick and George got to the altar, George immediately went to his position, not pausing to say anything or even acknowledge Clay. He didn't notice the weird look Karl gave him.</p><p>"Everything is set up" Nick announced, "They said they were running a little bit behind with Sierra though, she wanted to film something for that wedding video you guys wanted to make"</p><p>"We're not missing anything then?"</p><p>"Oh shoot! I forgot my flower thingy!" Karl shouted suddenly, which caused George to finally look towards the three others. He raised an eyebrow at his friend, but didn't question it.</p><p>"It's fine don't worry about it" Clay said, "It's not a big deal"</p><p>Karl frowned, "But it'll look weird in the pictures if I don't have it!" he sighed, "Don't worry, the ceremony starts in fifteen minutes! I can go and get another one!"</p><p>"It's really not a-"</p><p>"Here! I'll take George with me so I don't get lost!"</p><p>Before George could react, Karl had already grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the others, walking down the aisle. George wasn't about to protest, he would take any excuse he could to get away from that alter.</p><p>"I think someone said the extra flowers were in the dressing room upst-" George started, only to be cut off immediately.</p><p>"How long have you been in love with Dream?" Karl said, a little too loudly.</p><p>George immediately stopped, glancing around quickly to see if anyone had heard. Thankfully, the only people around were children running up and down the isles. No one was paying attention. He turned to Karl, "I-I- I'm not!"</p><p>Karl chuckled slightly, "I'm not stupid"</p><p>"You forgot your boutonnière, and I'm pretty sure there's a sign that one of the bridesmaids made specifically for you telling you to not forget it " George pointed out, which earned an eye-roll from his friend.</p><p>"Care to explain that look you two shared?" Karl said, this time quieter and more cautious of the people around, "Dream stopped, it was like he was frozen in time. People who are just friends do not look at each other like that! You looked like you were going to break down. Not to mention, you've been weird all weekend! You've barely eaten, and last night I saw you patrolling the halls after I ended the stream, which was at 2 AM so obviously you weren't sleeping either!"</p><p>"That doesn't mean anything" George denied.</p><p>"During dinner last night you and him kept stealing glances at each other. Sierra was cracking jokes, and everyone was laughing except for him. Then she made that speech, about how she was so excited to finally begin the best part of her life with Dream and their cat. It was sweet..." Karl paused as they passed through a group of people, "... But Dream didn't hear a single word. He was too busy looking at you"</p><p>They exited the main hall, and walked down towards the dressing room. It was quieter, "You're reading too much into this"</p><p>"Sapnap told me you're moving back to England"</p><p>"I want to be closer to family," George shot back.</p><p>"You left the discord chat last night"</p><p>"That must've been a mistake! I was organizing files on my desktop and I left a few old discords!" George lied.</p><p>They entered the dressing room, and Karl closed the door quickly before continuing, "What are you doing, man?"</p><p>"Attending my best friend's wedding, currently"</p><p>Karl crossed his arms, "Yeah, sure, and it's just a coincidence that you're moving four thousand miles away the literal next day without telling anyone?"</p><p>"I'm in love with him, Karl! What the hell am I supposed to do?!" George shouted before he could stop himself, "I watched him fall in love with her and I stood there quietly! I watched her convince him to kick me out and I let her! But I can't do it anymore! I can't stand by and watch them have a perfect life together! Because maybe I could have had a chance! But that chance is gone now!"</p><p>Karl stood for a second with a dumbfounded expression on his face, as if he didn't think he was going to get an actual confession. George leant against the door, sliding to the ground and letting the tears fall down his face freely.</p><p>After a few seconds, Karl took a seat beside him, leaning against the door as well. He reached over and pulled George's head onto his shoulder, trying to comfort him. For a few minutes the two boys sat without words while George silently cried.</p><p>"We almost kissed on the roof" George confessed.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"We almost kissed, but when I asked him if it meant something, he left me standing there."</p><p>"I'll tell you one thing," Karl said, leaning his head against back and staring at the ceiling, "If the person I loved was getting married, I wouldn't be throwing a pity party in a dressing room."</p><p>"Well there's not much else I can do" George said bitterly, "The wedding is in five minutes, it's over."</p><p>Karl glanced at him, "It's not over."</p><p>"Yes it is!" George sighed, "He's at the altar, and in a few minutes she's going to be walking down the aisle with several eyes on her! I can't be the person who stands up in front of all their friends and families to confess a stupid little crush. This isn't a fairytale, he's not going to run away with me and leave everyone else behind"</p><p>"Maybe he will" Karl said, fiddling with an object in his hands, "And if he doesn't, so what? If you don't say everything you want to you're going to wake up one day and regret it. You still have a chance"</p><p>"I'm not going to make a scene just in case there's an odd chance something might happen. It's not worth it"</p><p>"Somethings in life are worth making a scene over" Karl sighed.</p><p>A loud knock came at the door, causing the two of them to scramble away and get up before they were hit. When the door opened, Nick stood, "What the hell is taking you guys so long?"</p><p>"Sorry! We're just having one of those long emotional talks about how everyone is growing up!" Karl said quickly, plastering a huge smile on his face, "We're ready! Let's go"</p><p>Nick raised an eyebrow, because Karl was not very great at acting.</p><p>"Oh! Shit! You need your boutonnière!" George exclaimed, turning towards the large table in the room with several of the extra flowers and distracting his friend before he could start asking more questions.</p><p>Karl reached for his hand and stopped him, "Don't worry about it" he said. He smiled and reached into his blazer, gently pulling out the undamaged flower and pinning it onto the front of his jacket quickly.</p><p>"You had it the whole time?"</p><p>"We don't have time for questions, George! There's a wedding happening!"</p><p>———</p><p>Karl, George and Nick passed several families as they walked back to the altar. While some of the older people were standing and talking still, most people had already found their seats. Clay's siblings sat in the front row, impatient and bored.</p><p>Everything started to go by quickly, as if it was a blur. Karl was cracking jokes, and his laughter bounced off the ceiling of the venue creating an echo that caused Clay and Nick to start laughing too. Before George knew it, that laughter had died down, and the music had started. The doors were opened, and then Sierra was revealed. She wore a simple silk dress with a long veil that fell to the floor and flowers woken into her hair. Everyone stood, watching as she entered the venue. She looked like she came straight out of a Disney film and George hated it.</p><p>While every single eye was on Sierra, George's eyes flickered to the groom.</p><p>Clay was staring right back.</p><p>Time halted, and the two boys were frozen looking at each other. The best man's eyes filled with hope, and he tried to plead, to force Clay to think about what he was doing. They both knew there was something on that roof, and they both knew that something would have happened if that phone didn't ring. They both knew what should've happened. George raised his eyebrows, silently asking his friend a question, the same question he asked on the roof. He was asking if he loved him.</p><p>But then Clay turned back around.</p><p>Sierra elegantly walked down the aisle, her father by her side. When she stepped up to the altar, she looked to George and then flashed a smirk, silently telling him that she finally won.</p><p>And that should've been it.</p><p>As the priest read over the script, George closed his eyes, praying to be anywhere else. Clay had made his choice. He had chances to speak up, to choose a different ending and yet he chose Sierra every single time. This was how it was supposed to go after all.</p><p>Even if George was going to say something, it was too late. He sat back and held his breath and he lost his chance. It wasn't like he was going to go up in front of hundreds of people and profess his love, because grand gestures and making scenes at weddings only happened in the movies.</p><p>"Does anyone object?" the priest called out, and George's head shot up. It was as if he was back on the roof, in the back of his mind the words that Clay had said echoed, getting louder and louder.</p><p>What did he have to lose?</p><p>He had already lost everything, and even if he stood up in front of everyone and got rejected, it didn't change the fact that in a few hours he'd be heading back to England, and he wasn't going to ruin their friendship because the second he leaves the wedding it's all over anyways. If he stood up and said something, he wouldn't lose a single thing.</p><p>But he knew now, that if he got on that plane without taking this last chance, it would haunt him.</p><p>Like she knew what was happening, Sierra looked at him. She smirked, daring him to say something because she was so certain he didn't have the courage. Suddenly the world started to close around him, and all the family and friends in the audience started to disappear. They didn't matter anymore. Sierra didn't matter now. Speak now, or forever hold your piece.</p><p>"I do," George said, the words leaving his lips before he could stop them.</p><p>If you love someone, you tell them.</p><p>Even if it's messy.</p><p>Even if it scares the shit out of you; Especially if it scares the shit out of you.</p><p>"I object"</p><p>Suddenly, every single eye was on the brunette as he walked forward. But he didn't notice because the only person who mattered in the room was the man standing at the altar, "You told me that if I loved someone, I should tell them. So here I am"</p><p>Sierra furrowed her eyebrows, and she opened her mouth to say something. George cut her off before she could.</p><p>"I know my timing isn't great, and maybe I should have said this sooner, but... I love you, Clay. I've been in love with you for so long"</p><p>"George-"</p><p>"I think you love me too" George stated, "And I think you are making the biggest mistake in your life by marrying Sierra"</p><p>The room had gone silent, and no one in the audience dared to make a single sound.</p><p>"Someone get this freak away!" Sierra shouted, "He's not in love with you, George. You're stuck in this little fantasy world, you need to snap the fuck out of it and sit down and shut up. You don't have a chance"</p><p>Sierra continued to shout, and slowly George tuned her out. She didn't matter to him anymore. He only cared about Clay.</p><p>But Clay stood silently. He stared at George and tried to say something, but when he opened his mouth he then shut it right away. George raised an eyebrow, challenging the blonde to say something, anything. He didn't say it out loud, but he didn't need to; he had made himself vulnerable, he said everything that he had been holding in for so long. It was now up to Clay to make a final choice.</p><p>You can imagine how quickly everything around him shattered when Clay turned back around to face Sierra.</p><p>"I'm sorry everyone" Clay said, loud enough to address the entire audience. Suddenly George was incredibly aware of all the eyes on him. Every ounce of confidence he had vanished, and he was left exposed.</p><p>He was so caught up he almost didn't hear what Clay said next.</p><p>"I'm sorry" Clay said, and he turned to his bride, "Sierra, I'm sorry. I can't get married to you today"</p><p>Clay turned around, a genuine smile on his lips, "I can't get married to you because I'm in love with someone else"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>